


Don't worry, I got this!

by iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN



Series: Stars and Aliens [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I really really love these two, Rare Pairings, forgot to post it sorry, wrote this drabble a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN
Summary: “You can’t make me.” He frowned.“I so can too!” She barked.“Oh yeah, try it.” He said, almost smirking. After all, what could his 95 pound ball of sunshine and happiness do that could make a 160 pound athlete go against his own will?“If you don’t, I’ll stop making Milk bread.”“...” Oh, she could do that. “Fine.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a little bad for never writing more OiYachi, than I remembered I had this small thing! 
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

“Do it.” Yachi tried to order.

 

“No.” Oikawa mumbled. 

 

“Aw come on please?” She whined. 

 

Oikawa Tooru and Yachi Hitoka had been dating for two years now, and Hitoka wanted to take their relationship to the next level. She had waited until the two were alone in his dorm room before telling him her idea. 

 

“Nuh-uh.” He said, crossing his arms and turning his head. He turned his body away from his very small girlfriend. 

 

“Uh-huh.” She said, moving in front of him and glaring. 

 

“You can’t make me.” He frowned.

 

“I so can too!” She barked. 

 

Only, her plan for making that happen most likely involved a world of pain for Tooru, so naturally he was reluctant. 

 

“Oh yeah, try it.” He said, almost smirking. After all, what could his 95 pound ball of sunshine and happiness do that could make a 160 pound athlete go against his own will?

 

“If you don’t, I’ll stop making Milk bread.”

 

“...” Oh, she could do  _ that _ . “Fine.”

 

“Whoop!” Yachi yelled, high fiving herself. 

 

“But this isn’t a good idea.” He tried to reason, knowing perfectly well that if she had to threaten him with his precious milk bread, she was way too determined. 

 

“Don’t worry. I got this.” She said with a smirk. 

 

Imagine this: A 5 ft skinny female successfully catching a 6ft buff male in a trust fall. Her arms wrapped around her lover as he gazes up at her. Their eyes lock and she leans down and kisses him in a dramatic Spiderman-esque manner. This is what Yachi wanted.

 

Now imagine what would have actually happened in this situation. That is the reality this blond beauty faced. 

 

“Oof!” And there they were, sprawled on the floor. Hitoka did manage to hold him up for a few seconds, but his weight has eventually dragged both down. Now, It was a sheepish-looking Hitoka beneath a smirking Tooru, his head resting on her stomach and his lower half between her legs.

 

“You got this, huh?”

 

“...But i caught Shouyou just fine.”

 

“Love, we aren’t even the same height.”

 

“W-well. Ugh, It was a spur of the moment type of thing, ok?”

 

Hitoka lifted her head to look down on her boyfriend, then blushed when she saw his darkened eyes and predatory smirk. Tooru sat up and crawled on top Hitoka, placing his hands on either side of her head. He lowered his head until his forehead touched hers. 

 

“Alright alright. You’ve had your fun.” She heard the low growl in his voice, and her face went from cherry blossom to ripe tomato. “Now it's my turn.” 

 

“Your t-turn for what?”

 

“Don’t worry” He murmured as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “I got this.”

  
  
  


“Hey.” Oikawa whispered into his girlfriend’s hair. 

 

“Hmm?” She mumbled, sounding half-asleep. 

 

“Earlier.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You called Chibi-chan Shouyou.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“...Since when were you two on first name basis?”

 

“Tooru..”

 

“And why have you two been doing trust falls? You’re my girlfriend, not his.”

 

“Tooru.”

 

“Mine.”

 

“Got to sleep.”

 

“ _ Mine.” _

 

“Milk bread.”

 

“...”

 

“Sleep.”

 

“...Goodnight love.”

 

“Night night.”

 

“...”

 

“...Are you  _ pouting _ ?”

 

“ _ Noo…” _

_**~El Fin~**   
_


End file.
